


Making a Deal

by Ectobruisebosom



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Deals, F/M, More to add - Freeform, Multi, Non-descript characters, Other, Strex people are in it, a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ectobruisebosom/pseuds/Ectobruisebosom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andres Ramirez makes a deal with a goddess, but he has no idea what he's gotten himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make your deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElZacharie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/gifts).



> This is inspired by King's by MImi Jean Pamflioff. 
> 
> Omomgogmog so ready for this stuff.

 

> _Andres Ramirez,_
> 
> _Pay up._

 

 

That's all Andres basically understood. There were more words thinly veiling the harsh words, but Andres knew what it was really saying. But unfortunately, the botanist did not have any money. He could barely survive as was, could barely keep his small apartment. Worry gnawed at his stomach, his thumbnail immediately moving to his mouth as he stared at the paper. He felt cold despite standing in the middle of his beloved greenhouse. The hidden greenhouse. He wanted to cry, to let the hot tears pour down bronze cheeks, but he knew it would do nothing. He had to be strong.

So, he went off to the bank in his little town of Desert Bluffs, his heart thrumming along in his chest. How would he pay off the loan? He would have to go to work, he might have no time for his plants! Or to pine over Kevin...Oh, he didn't want to do any of that. But he supposed that was what it meant to be an adult. If he could even call himself one. Mentally beating himself up as he walked, he was lucky he didn't ram into anything. Didn't get run over despite looking both ways.

Scampering up the blood stained stairs, he sighed softly as he pulled open the rich chocolate door, slipping inside. 

The bank was rather clean despite the town being so bloody. Guess red didn't look too good with the green. It was the typical layout of a bank, little cubicles to the left for talking to support people, a room to the right presumably for conferences, walkway leading through a desk and up to three windows with tellers in them. 

Andres lowered himself into a plastic chair in one of the cubicles, his fingers immediately rising to his glossy, soft black hair. He braided the locks carefully, trying to keep himself from looking too anxious. He was proud that he kept the trembling and sweating down, but it was hard to keep his heart from hammering away in his chest. Sniffling, he rubbed his slightly too large nose, biting his lower lip as he waited for the person to come.

He didn't have to wait long, a blonde woman soon lowered herself into the seat behind the desk. She was dressed in a navy pinsuit, looking rather prim. 

"How may I help you, sir?" she asked, voice official. He wished he had that sort of confidence. 

"A-Ah...I need a loan for about...err..." he had to recheck the letter. His face felt hot, he felt completely embarrassed. "30,000 dollars, ma'am..." he gulped, hesitantly meeting the other woman's eyes. She studied him closely, almost seeming to pull him apart. Figure him out.

"I...can offer you another alternative, if you would like. Since it would take you quite a while to pay off the loan and, no offence, you seem like you would rack up quite a bit of interest." She bit her lip, clearly worried she crossed a line.

But Andres knew she was right. 

"What is it?" He asked as she leaned forwards, making him lean forwards as well. This alternative was clearly not apart of the bank if she seemed like she was telling him a secret. His throat went dry. Would this be a dangerous one?

"There's a woman I know of, she helped out my sister. She can help people with anything it seems, but I heard she asks for odd things in return. But...I mean, they aren't  _hard_ things to come by." she looked a bit antsy. Hell, Andres felt antsy himself. 

But...that would be better than being in debt, right? And maybe she could help him out more...But her cost had him worried. The sheer oddity. It was all he had though, he just hoped she didn't ask for money or...sex. 

"What's the address?" he asked with a note of finality in his voice.

\-------

Andres's feet were  _tired._ He had to walk all the way to Night Vale, the sister town of Desert Bluffs. He felt a slight bit of distrust, she was a Night Valian it seemed. Would she be eccentric? Would she try to kill him? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...but he had walked all this way. No turning back. 

Studying the small paper, he looked around for the address printed on it. After asking a few people, he wound up in front of an office building that looked more like a condo. Maybe it was a condo? He had no idea. But it was a bit intimidating. No turning back now though. 

Taking a deep breath, he lifted his hand to knock on the pale door. It swung open the moment his hand touched it, making him jump and utter a little squeal. Embarrassed, he straightened up and hurried in, closing the door behind him. It seemed empty, the hallway seeming to stretch for miles. There was a plain wall to his left, a staircase to his right. The hallway seemed too intimidating for him so he immediately went up the stairs. He hoped it was the right way. He couldn't remember the directions the woman left him anyways. 

The stairs led to another hallway, holding two rooms and another staircase at the end. One door was closed, the other a bathroom he discovered as he passed the rooms. Going up the other stairway, it opened up into a large room with a door leading to another one in the back. But...it looked like a bedroom. There was a bed with a multitude of pillows and blankets on it, looking to be quite messy. There was a dresser near it and a nightstand to the right of it. That held a lamp and a picture frame. 

Upon closer inspection of the frame, there was a photo inside. On it there were two people. A taller, pale male with tussled blonde locks was grinning despite looking rather sickly and frail. His arm was around a shorter female. The female looked...dangerous. Her hair was jet black and short, her skin tanned like his. Her eyes were purple, her facial expression mysterious despite being a large smile as well. 

"Who the fuck are you?" 

Andres whirled at the hard yet shockingly feminine voice. There stood the woman from the photo, dressed in a rather crisp suit. Black jacket, white collared shirt with a purple vest peeking through, black pants and...red sneakers? It contrasted with his simple green T-Shirt and jeans with grass stains on them, yellow sneakers. He trembled, realizing he was still holding onto the picture. He hastily set it down as she strode to him. 

Wow, she was really short. 

Her purple eyes were narrowed, she looked pissed. "Are you fucking deaf?  _Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you in my room?_ " she growled. 

"I-I'm A-A-Andres Ramirez a-a-and I just need your help!" he whimpered, feeling tears of fear well in his eyes. Oh god, how embarrassing! The woman who was supposed to help him caught him snooping around in her room. 

She stared at him for another moment before glancing down, kicking off her shoes. "Oh, you're here for  _that..._ " 

He found himself laying back on her bed, feet hanging off as she straddled him. Her hand cupped his cheek, her thumb stroking his jaw as she studied him. Made his heart pound real fast. His mouth was dry, his throat worse off. His face was really hot, he felt uncomfortable. 

"What do you need help with, Andres Ramirez?" she asked after a moment of staring at him. Startled him. For a moment, he blanked. 

"Ah...." 

She chuckled, shoulder shaking slightly. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue, snoopy?" 

Oh Smiling God...

"I-I'm in debt...to Strex Corp. A-And I want to escape them, please..." he sounded so pathetic. He wanted to die right there. Squeezing his eyes shut, he had to resist crying. He heard a soft hiss leave her before a soft kiss was planted onto his neck. He jumped a bit at that, but squeezed his eyes shut tighter. 

"If I grant you that request...then you will belong to me." 

He opened his eyes at that, his gaze darting to her face. She was sitting up, a hand near the end of his rib cage, rubbing the thin layer of skin protecting his bone. Had he heard all of that right? Belong to her? What did that mean?

"B-Belong to you...?"

"Did I fucking stutter?" 

"No..." he looked away for a moment. What the hell did he get himself into? 

"Hurry up plant boy." her voice sounded annoyed, but what was more alarming was that she knew of his botany. His eyes shot back to her, and she lifted an eyebrow. "You just gonna look all around or are you going to actually answer?" she was starting to sound irritated and yet he could detect a hint of amusement in her voice. 

Oh Smiling Smiling  _Smiling God..._

"Okay." he sighed, letting out a short whimper afterwards. She couldn't be that bad, could she? Hopefully this was just a front, maybe she would be a lot nicer... 

"Okay what?"

"Okay I'll take it! I'll belong to you." 

Whatever that meant. Did she mean literally as in he was her property? Or was it in a sense that he worked for her? Was her lover? No, the last one didn't feel quite right. She seemed almost incapable of loving someone. But that boy in the photo...

While his mind spun, the female hopped off almost childishly. She strode to a closet that Andres missed, disappearing into it save for a foot that hung back, balancing her. Andres sat up, unsure of if he was supposed to get off or what. The woman was confusing, was intimidating. Would something set her off? He didn't want to know. 

She returned after a moment, something in her hand. Her fingers reached out and yanked down the collar of his shirt. He let out a squeal of shock and embarrassment as she frowned. "God damn dude." She let it go before lifting his shirt. He squeaked louder as she pressed something to his stomach. 

"Hey!" he yelped as he squirmed. It felt warm, not uncomfortably but still unexpected. After a moment, she removed it and her hand went around his neck. He almost screamed but she clamped her hand around his mouth. "Shut the  _fuck_ up. I'm not choking you, calm down." she growled as the warmth spread all the way around his neck. She removed her hand after a moment and, using the hand still on his mouth, tilted his head back. 

"Yeah, looks good." she let go and he gasped, a hand flying to his neck, the other to his stomach. She folded his arms as he inspected his body, heart feeling as if it was going to burst from his chest. There was a black star over his belly button, closer shaped to the ones in the sky rather than the childlike ones. He couldn't tell what was on his neck, which made a hot tear streak down his cheek. 

"This isn't what I wanted!" he cried, unable to move himself. He could see her face harden through the film of tears. 

"Oh, grow the fuck up dude. It's a small white line that's only noticeable from up close. I don't know what you were expecting, I mean you obviously heard about me from  _someone,_ so you should know that I mark what's mine. No one's allowed to have you but me, understand? You belong to me, Andres." 

She turned away then, strolling back to the door. "Get out of here, go home and pack up your shit. Go ahead and bring your plants, I'll send a driver to pick you up and help you out. Shit, and I guess to drive you back since you walked like a fucking idiot. I'm expecting you by five tomorrow, and you better not be late." she fired at him as she walked. Pausing at the door, she turned slightly. 

"Oh, and eat a fucking meal. You're a walking skeleton with some admittedly nice hair." 

\---

Andres clasped his hands tightly together in his lap, staring out at the open sky that the desert landscape offered. The male driver was silent, not much for conversation. That caused Andres to be alone with his thoughts, and  _boy, were they running._

How did he belong to that terrifying woman? Why did he think this was going to work? There was no human who had that much power. Ohh, he was so worried about what was going to happen. He was trapped by StrexCorp, but would he not be trapped by that woman? Shit, she was so intimidating he didn't even learn her name. He couldn't remember if he was even told her name. 

Who even was she though? She didn't seem human to him. Then again, he more often than not didn't feel to human to himself. He felt like he was in a downward spiral, a slow one. Would that woman help him out of it? Could he even be pulled out?

Only time would tell, he supposed.

The car rolled up to his apartment. He noticed a paper plastered to his door, but carefully ignored it as he got out. "Thank you..." he said with slight uncertainty in his voice. All he got was a nod and a simple reminder in a gravelly tone, "Five P.M." 

Andres walked to the door and paused, staring at the eviction notice. He was due out by the end of the week, missing too many payments. Shit!  

Ripping it off, he pushed into his dank apartment and whimpered, rubbing his eyes as tears bubbled. He left the lights off, not wanting to bother with getting up again. Balling up the paper, he tossed it and walked to his bedroom. Kicking off his shoes, he crawled under his covers and pressed his face into pillow, letting out a soft cry. 

As he started to doze off, he could have sworn he felt someone stroking his hair. He attempted to open his eyes, seeing a feminine figure sitting there. A soft shh lowered his eyelids, fingers in his hair relaxing him. As he fell asleep, he swore he heard soft humming, like a mother's hum. 

He dreamed of nothing. 


	2. Plants and Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andres's plants like people and there's a small tour of the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will update sporatically. Sorry.

Andres awoke the next day and for a moment he completely forgot about what happened yesterday. Stretching his hands over his head, he felt a small strain from the stress he felt from yesterday and he moaned unhappily. Rolling and sitting up, he blinked blearily at the cell phone on the table next to his bed.

He didn't have a cell phone.

A soft yelp left him as he sat up, eyes widening as the events of yesterday came back to him. He covered his face and groaned, smashing his face into the pillow. The phone buzzed, making him jump and squeal before he hestiantly took the phone. It was one of those smartphones Andres couldn't even think about having, which made him gulp and whimper softly. There were two texts on there, both from someone named "Erin." Swiping, it opened instantly. He stared at the apps, how basic they seemed. There was one that had a speech balloon with a red circle displaying a '2' on it. He touched it and tipped his head as it opened. Tapping again on the conversation, he scrolled up. Wow, this thing was high tech.

_Ramirez. Looking through your goddamn pity of an apartment, I have a bit of respect for you. Living like this, you should be one strong motherfucker. Anyways, going through this place I realized that you do not have a phone. I had to change that. So you get your own phone, all paid for. But I swear to god if I get a phone bill that's like 1,000 dollars I will choke you. Not kidding. But I'm pretty sure you'll be fine, so disregard that threat. Nah, don't actually. If you're wondering about your plants, I had my guys move them already. Just come down, don't worry about packing or anything. Just be ready for work, alright?_

The second text was less verbose.

_Get the fuck up, Sleeping Beauty. We don't have all fucking day._

Andres got up, the venom in her text evident. He couldn't staunch the slight fear he got from her words. He knew she would not hesitate to drag him out of his bed and do whatever she pleased. He dressed quickly, almost forgetting his phone. What stopped him from doing so was the quick buzz. Picking it up, the text on the lock screen made shivers go down his spine.

_Don't forget your phone._

Okay, this woman must be psychic. He pushed it into his pocket and gulped, heat rising to his cheeks. He scampered down the stairs and jumped as he almost barreled into a man. Oh, this was the driver from yesterday. His cheeks burned as his gaze dropped to the ground. "I-I'm sorry." he apologized, the apology being returned with a grunt. The car door opened for him and he slid in, buckling himself into the car.

He had a feeling was going to be a long day.

\---------------------

"About time." Erin leaned against the doorway as Andres got out. His heart pounded as she stood there, but soon slowed a bit as he noticed that she seemed to be in a disarray. Her hair was fluffed up wildly, a small line of red on her neck. Her arms were folded but he could have sworn he saw something green on her fingers. "Ramirez, I need you number one most important to do to calm down your goddamn plants before they kill one more of my men. There's already been two guys gettin' eaten." she grabbed his arm and yanked him along with her.

They passed through the hallway Andres didn't go down. There were two doors on one side, one on the other. He didn't have enough time to catch what were behind them. The hallway opened up into a somewhat large room with two desks on each side, four in all, and a sliding glass door. She hauled him outside, too fast for him to tell who the people sitting at the desks were.

Upon going outside, she pulled him down the porch and out into the garden. Andres immediately saw his plants as Erin stopped rather abruptly. He almost banged into her but he didn't, thankfully. Her hand was ghost, leaving a faint ghost of her prints before that too faded. He didn't need her instruction to walk over to the plants. He could tell which one ate the people.

"Oh..." He spread his hand over the top of the overly sized tulip-looking flower, rubbing his thumb on its head. "Hey, you know better..." he murmured, petting the large plant. It rumbled softly, making a soft "hrrrrmmnm." noise as it settled. "No more eating people, okay?" he scolded lightly, and it shifted in a parody of a nod. "Good boy." he scratched the top of it's head before backing up.

Turning back to his...employer, he noticed that she seemed interested in one of the baby's breath he had clustered in a pot. Her red fingers skimmed over them, her head dipping as she clearly inhaled their scent. After a moment, her gaze flicked to his and he jumped and quickly turned away, blushing.

"What are these?" she asked, and he turned back to see her beckoning him over. He strode over and stood, taking a deep breath. "They're...baby's breath." he answered, tucking a loose strand of his hair behind his ear.

"They smell nice. I like them." she said simply before straightening up. "That plant isn't going to kill anyone else, _si?_ " she asked, seeming to regain her stony composture. Andres oddly felt saddened by that, but he answered in as much of an even tone as he could, "Yes."

"Good." she nodded before pulling on his sleeve before walking back towards the building. He hesitated and she turned slightly, frowning. "Ramirez, you'll be back out here soon enough. Come on."

He supposed that was good enough for him. He didn't want to be away from his plants any more than he needed to be. They were almost an extention of him, they were his children. He couldn't live without gardening. It was his most precious talent - one of the only ones he had.

Following her back in, his mouth grew dry as his stomach rumbled. In all the excitement, he had forgotten to eat anything. Hoping Erin didn't hear it, he covered his thin stomach and bit his lower lip, looking embarrassed.

"I'll have Johnson make you some eggs. You...do like eggs, right?" It was weird to hear her sound a bit bashful.

"Th-They're all right."

"Good enough." she held the door open for him as a bronze male appeared next to her. He seemed to be well into his forties, bleach blonde hair. His eyes were shut, making Andres wonder if he had some sort of condition. He jumped when the door shut, a soft chuckle leaving the woman beside him. "Could you be a dear, Johnson, and make Ramirez an omelet? Cheese an' them green things..."

"Chives, my dear?"

"Yeah, those." Andres nodded when the closed eyes pointed to him, even though he wasn't sure if he would see.

"Very well then. Two of them, since you haven't eaten either." Erin's brow furrowed. "I don't..."

"You're getting one." She rolled her eyes like a teenager as Johnson stepped away, leaving. Andres knew not to say anything, instead of glancing at the other people.

"Don't." He was being tugged away, through the hallway once more. They trekked up to the second floor and he was swept into the room at the end of the hallway, close to the other stairway he remembered leading up to Erin's room. "This is where some of the plants that were inside are. Along with my fish."

The room looked like an intoxicating combination of an aquarium and a greenhouse. The temperature was oddly perfect for the plants and fish to coexist, and Andres felt his heart swell as he saw some aquatic plants float inside of the tanks. He looked around, noticing the plant that usually hung over his sink scaling all across the ceiling. For a moment, Andres wished he could sleep in there.

"Do you like it?" Andres heard a note of excitement in her voice. And when he glanced down her expression was nothing short of earnest for a postive reaction. "I love it." he responded, shocking himself at how open his response was. She seemed pleased, a smile on her face. "Perfect."

She tugged him out of the room, making him pout slightly. He wanted to stay in there for the rest of his life. But obviously that would be impossible. For now at least.

"I promise you can spend all of your free time in there. I saw your face." she chuckled lightly before pulling him up the stairs. Andres felt a little nervous, a light tingle rolling through his body. Last time she seemed pretty upset he was in her room, but now she was letting him up there...

The room seemed...different. Andres realized the difference and a short gasp left him. The room had a bunch of flowers in it, beautiful colors. The bed was still how it was, but his familiar blanket was draped over one side of it. There was a few stuffed animals on the bed, and he noticed Erin's face going red. "Um. Ignore those, Ramirez." she said shyly, and he realized they were hers. That made her seem a bit more...human.

"You'll be staying in my room, with me. Since you're mine, I want to keep you close." she said, letting him go. He glanced at her, noticing how awkward she seemed. Her fingers were fiddling with the hem of her shirt, curling her hair around her finger. "Just...um, nevermind." she sighed and pulled him back to the stairs. "Johnson should be ready for us." she said, and Andres watched her.

"Um." his hesitantace made her stop and turn. "Thank you."

She blinked, clearly astonished. "Um, no problem." she turned away then and made haste down the stairs, a call of "Let's go, Ramirez!" following her. He grinned to himself, pulling his hair over his shoulder before following her downstairs.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MEANT TO DRAFT THIS AND IT UPLOADED IM SORRY


End file.
